runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome pilot/Dialogue
If gnome glider is not unlocked Gnome pilots outside of the Tree Gnome Stronghold the gnome doesn't seem interested in talking Gnome pilot at the Tree Gnome Stronghold *'Player:' hello *'Gnome pilot:' hello traveller After player is instructed by the king to flee the stronghold during the Grand tree (quest) *'Player:' hello *'Gnome pilot:' hi, the king said that you need to leave *'Player:' yes, apparently humans are invading *'Gnome pilot:' i find that hard to believe *'Gnome pilot:' i have lots of human friends *'Player:' it seems a bit strange to me *'Gnome pilot:' well, would you like me to take you somewhere? **actually yes, take me to karamja ***'Player:' actually yes, take me to karamja ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, your the boss, jump on ***'Gnome pilot:' hold on tight, it'll be a rough ride ***''(you hold on tight to the glider's wooden beam)'' ***''(the pilot leans back and then pushes the glider forward)'' ***''(you float softly off the grand tree)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh ***'Player:' ouch ***'Gnome pilot:' ouch ***''(you crash in south karamja)'' ***'Gnome pilot:' sorry about that, are you ok ***'Player:' i seem to be fine, can't say the same for your glider ***'Gnome pilot:' i don't think i can fix this ***'Gnome pilot:' looks like we'll be heading back by foot ***'Gnome pilot:' i hope you find what you came for adventurer ***'Player:' me too, take care little man ***'Gnome pilot:' traveller watch out ***'Jogre:' grrrrr **no thanks i'm going to hang around ***'Player:' no thanks i'm going to hang around ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, i'll be here if you need me If gnome glider is unlocked Gnome pilot (The Grand Tree) *'Player:' hello *'Gnome pilot:' well hello again traveller *'Gnome pilot:' can i take you somewhere? *'Gnome pilot:' i can fly like the birds **karamja ***'Player:' take me to karamja ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, your the boss, jump on ***'Gnome pilot:' hold on tight, it'll be a rough ride ***''(you hold on tight to the glider's wooden beam)'' ***''(the pilot leans back and then pushes the glider forward)'' ***''(you float softly off the grand tree)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh ***'Player:' ouch **varrock ***'Player:' take me to Varrock ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, your the boss, jump on ***'Gnome pilot:' hold on tight, it'll be a rough ride ***''(you hold on tight to the glider's wooden beam)'' ***''(the pilot leans back and then pushes the glider forward)'' ***''(you float softly off the grand tree)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh ***'Player:' ouch **Al kharid ***'Player:' take me to Al kharid ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, your the boss, jump on ***'Gnome pilot:' hold on tight, it'll be a rough ride ***''(you hold on tight to the glider's wooden beam)'' ***''(the pilot leans back and then pushes the glider forward)'' ***''(you float softly off the grand tree)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh ***'Player:' ouch **white wolf mountain ***'Player:' take me to White wolf mountain ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, your the boss, jump on ***'Gnome pilot:' hold on tight, it'll be a rough ride ***''(you hold on tight to the glider's wooden beam)'' ***''(the pilot leans back and then pushes the glider forward)'' ***''(you float softly off the grand tree)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh ***'Player:' ouch **I'll stay here thanks ***'Player:' i'll stay here thanks ***'Gnome pilot:' no worries, let me know if you change your mind Gnome pilot (Functional Glider) *'Player:' hello again *'Gnome pilot:' well hello adventurer *'Gnome pilot:' would you like to go to the tree gnome stronghold? **ok then ***'Player:' ok then ***'Gnome pilot:' ok, hold on tight ***''(you both hold onto the wooden beam)'' ***''(you take a few steps backand'' rush forwards) ***''(the glider just lifts of the ground)'' ***'Player:' whhaaaaaaaaaagghhh **no thanks ***'Player:' no thanks Gnome pilot (Broken Glider) *'Player:' hello again *'Gnome pilot:' well hello adventurer *'Gnome pilot:' as you can see we crashed on impact *'Gnome pilot:' i don't think it'll fly again *'Gnome pilot:' sorry but you'll have to walk Category:The Grand Tree Category:Quest dialogues